


a punk, a yoga instructor, a magician, and their tiny leader

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is really excited to spend a day on the boardwalk with his moms' sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a punk, a yoga instructor, a magician, and their tiny leader

"Sugilite, you have to be careful with Steven, okay?" Pearl is telling her. "He might be 14 but he looks and acts a lot younger so you can't--"

"Pearl, come  _on,_ " Sugilite groans. "I know I can be reckless, but Steven's my nephew. I won't let anything happen to him."

Pearl looks uncertain. "Garnet, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"C'mon, P," Amethyst says. "My big sis isn't  _that_ bad."

"Thanks, squirt."

"Guys," Opal says calmly. "Chill out."

Opal is what Pearl expects Sugilite to be. She's calm, self-assured, and sweet. Sugilite doesn't mind her too much, but it can be irritating to be expected to live up to that.

Sardonyx just irritates her. She's incredibily cheerful, a bit selfish, and somewhat unaware of other people's feelings.  _How she's related to Garnet, I'll never get._

Steven runs downstairs and immediately pulls Opal into a huge hug. Sugilite tries not to be jealous--he rarely sees Opal, since she travels a lot to "find peace" or whatever yoga instructors do. Sardonyx also travels a bit on her magic tours--Sugilite still thinks she's not as famous as she claims--and Sugilite just lives in the town nearby, so Steven sees her all the time.

Steven hugs her, and Sugilite hugs him back gently. She doesn't want to hurt him. Again.

He smiles at her. "Are you ready for a day of  _awesomeness_?"

She grins. "Hell yeah, little man."

"Sugilite--"

\--

After Pearl is done yelling at her for her use of language, they're out on the boardwalk. Opal and Steven have gotten ice cream and Sardonyx is chattering about her latest show. "And  _really,_ Steven, you should come with me, you'd absolutely  _adore_ Jersey--"

"Jersey?" Sugilite says disdainfully. 

"If Steven's going with any of us on our trips," Opal says around a mouthful of strawberry ice cream. "It should be me. I can teach you so much, and I'm going to travel again soon--"

"Guys," Sugilite interrupts. "Steven's still gotta focus on school. And his boxing."

Steven grins at her. "We're way overdue for a boxing session."

"I'm always happy to knock you out, little man."

"We're here!" Steven says, and runs to the arcade.

Sardonyx eyes the broken dancing game. "Was that my sister?"

"She got a little overexcited," Steven admits.

Sugilite and Steven immediately head over to their favorite machine to play a zombie-fighting shooter.

"You know," Sugilite says after getting a perfect headshot. "That commander guy is pretty cute."

"Yeah, he is," Steven says hesitantly, and it  _could_ be just aesthetic appreciation, but he sounds way too nervous for that.

"So's the villain," she says, nodding to a sharply-dressed woman on the side of the machine. "It's cool if you don't agree, though."

"I do. Are you...bi?"

"Yeah. Also agender," Sugilite says. "I don't want to, like, upstage you--"

"No, you're fine," Steven says. "You're really okay with it?"

"Steven, you have four moms."

"Wait, they're...oh my God, did Pearl and my mom date?"

"Uh...yeah, they were married, Steven."

"Oh."


End file.
